Existing electronic components include the one described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-318946. This electronic component includes an element assembly that includes a magnetic layer and a non-magnetic layer and a coil that is provided within the element assembly and that is wound in a spiral form. The coil includes a plurality of laminated layers of coil wires. The non-magnetic layer includes an inter-wire portion located between the coil wires that are adjacent in the lamination direction and a radial direction outer side portion located in an outer side portion thereof in the radial direction of the coil.
It has been found that, when the existing electronic component described above is to be manufactured and used, a crack can appear in the inter-wire portion and the radial direction outer side portion of the non-magnetic layer. As a crack appears in the entirety of the non-magnetic layer in this manner, a problem arises in that the strength of the element assembly becomes insufficient.